Banchou Boot
Banchou Boot, also less commonly known as Delinquent Style, is a martial art created by Nikola with emphasis on stepping, stomping and walking. Introduction Banchou Boot is a martial art based of the free style of fighting of the formely-infamous Nikola, and his deadly application of stepping one someone's feet and stomping the ground or on something. As such it is a leg based style whose sole mechanic is that of taking a step forward of differing strength and speed. Boot Brands Much like a lot of martial arts Banchou Boot has differing forms known as Boot Brands by its practitioners, the original style of Banchou Boot is known as the Working Boots Brand, while the mobility based branch as Sport Boots Brand and the more destructive style as Military Boots Brand. 'Working Boots Brand' The Original Style of Banchou Boot, the super majority of it consists of a stance and a single technique and it's apllications: *''Delinquent Stance: The infamous stance associated with Banchou Boot, it is rather simple to pull off and incredibly effective at immobilizing opponents, by means of superhuman force one must step on one of the enemies feet to keep them grounded in place. The delinquent stance is nothing more than stepping on someone's feet with such intensity that they can't escape. From this stance the user can then punch the enemy or perform other Banchou Boot techniques. *Anchoring Step: After performing the motion of stepping on something to squish it enough times users become able to step on something at super sonic speeds destroying the sound barrier when taking a step. This technique is what is commonly used to enter the Delinquent stance, when used by a low level user it can instantly anchor an enemy in place, when used by a high level user it can instantly disable the use of that foot. **Anchored Step: Rock Or Bust: After performing the Anchoring Step and having their foot placed upon someone else's foot the user can then follow up by putting further force into their step to sink the enemy's feet into the ground, trapping them in it. If Performed at high enough level the user can literally sink an entire opponent into the ground trapping them in a very tight hole barely wide enough for a person to fit in. **Anchored Step: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: Sometimes when the opponent is overwhelmingly stronger than the user and entering the Delinquent Stance is not optimal, Anchoring Step can be aimed to the knee to forcefully break the opponents knee, robbing them of their balance instead of being used to step on someone's foot to rob them of their mobility. 'Sport Boots Brand' Once Nikola realized that some opponents might be too fast to catch up without proper technique he developed the Sport Boots Brand style to emphasize on mobility, while it has a fancy name, it's best described as walking really fast, as the user don't actually run or power-walk, in fact they merely go through the motions of walking at superhuman speeds. *Casual Stroll: A movement technique that consists simply of walking at an accelerated pace, at a speed of which can rival Soru and other speedy moving techniques. **Casual Stroll: Highway To Hell: By altering the speed at which one walks when using Casual Stroll in irregular intervals the user can disorient the enemy who will become unable to predict when and where the user will reappear or attack, the irregular rhythm will hypnotize the enemy into a trance. This technique leaves some after images behind as an after effect. When used at Master level may leave the enemy's reaction time to sub-normal levels. 'Military Boots Brand' The Military Boot Brand is the most offensive style of the Banchou Boot fighting style, it focuses on stomping rather than simply stepping, putting more force behind it rather than actual speed. As such utilizing these style will most of the times cause area of effect damage. *Imperial Stomp: To perform this technique the user must first raise their knee and tense all of the muscles in the designated raised leg, after charging for a few seconds a stomp is to be released on the ground with such strength and speed so as to ultimately destroy everything in the ground near the user. This technique if charged long enough will instantly bring down a building, uproots tens of trees in a forest and even sink a boat if performed at high enough level. **Imperial Stomp: The Razors Edge'': A specific version of the Imperial stomp technique, performed by doing the movement but landing only with the ball of the foot, ideally on top of a rock, so as to make it explode from the kinetic force and shoot shrapnel in front of the user for slicing damage. It may be aimed at the outer edges of any small elastic object to propel it forward by the force of the sudden compression, the object needs to have some degree of elasticity however small it is so it doesn't simply get crushed. Gallery Sport Boot.gif|Casual Stroll: Highway To Hell in action Banchou Heel.gif|Anchored Step being used without stepping on anyone's feet. Trivia *The name Banchou Boot is a reference to the naming of Savate, the martial art that inspired it, as Savate means old boot in french. Notes *As far as Martial Arts go Banchou Boot is one of the few that can easily be used in conjuction with a lot of others as the arms are always free to do whatever they want, as such Banchou Boot can easily make an hybrid martial art with a punch oriented martial art like boxing. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art